


"Human?"

by BiBerryMuffin



Series: No Way Out [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Gen, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiBerryMuffin/pseuds/BiBerryMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with confidence restored Underswap Sans searches for a way out of the anti-void, only to hear something that piques his interests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Human?"

Sans walked around the anti-void looking for an exit. But found nothing. He had been doing this for a while now since he got his hope back. But each time the results came up with nothing he became just a little bit more discouraged. He sighed and sat down on the ground. “There has to be a way out…” He muttered to himself. “There just has to be…”

  
He held up the Human’s soul he was carrying in his right hand and asked it, “What do you think, Human?” The soul blinked glowing bright and then dimming over and over again. Sans hummed to himself, “Hm...you too, huh?”

  
He groaned and picked himself up off the ground, “We'll just have to keep looking I guess…” He continued to wander the anti-void aimlessly looking for an exit. The soul glowed a faint but constant glow that encouraged him to keep looking and not give up. He wondered if this was what determination felt like…

  
“If I was Error…” He muttered to himself while looking around at the vast nothingness surrounding him. “Where would I put an exit to the place I bring my captives?”

  
Frustrated he sighed and answered his own rhetorical question, “I wouldn’t put an exit…”

  
Suddenly, a memory popped into his head. From when Error left the anti-void. He pulled at it like it was attached to a string and let it surface.

  
“ ** _Since you’re having SO MUCH FUN playing games with me--I got a new game to play with you!! It’s called, Leave the Blueberry in the anti-void--Until he BEGS me to COME BACK._** ” Sans eyes widened as he remembered how Error had been able to create an exit with his magic.

  
Sans grinned, “Or at least not one accessible to them.” He stared at his free hand. “Hm…” A bright light flashed in his right hand then dimmed, drawing his attention to the Human’s soul.

  
“What’s wrong, Human?” He asked it. The soul continued to dim and he stared at it. “Tired, huh? Alright, then…” He said carrying it back to the spot in which Error had left him and setting it down on a blanket.

  
“You rest.” He told it. “I’ll be back later to check up on you.” He then went back to his endless search for a way out.

  
He thought about how Error left the anti-void again, “So, Error can leave but I can’t.” He said to himself turning the idea over in his head. “But what if I learn how to manipulate the anti-void how he does…?”

  
A voice pipped up in his head, “ _Hey, Blueberry! Is the soul, okay? I didn’t like the way it dimmed like that._ ”

  
“Oh, yes!” Sans exclaimed. “The Human is fine. Their soul just dims like that when they’re tired!”

  
“ _Are you sure?_ ” Another voice asked sounding skeptical.

  
Sans smiled and nodded his head rapidly, “Yes! Very sure!” He pumped his fist in the air enthusiastically. “They’ve done it many times now! They’re perfectly fine! I assure you! I’d never let anything happen to them. They’re the only company I have in here...well besides you guys…” The first time the Human’s soul had dimmed like that he had become very frightened. He had thought that the Human was going to die. But now he knew that it only meant that the Human needed to rest for a while.

  
“ _Why would a soul get tired, though?_ ” Another voice questioned. “ _It’s a soul! It shouldn’t need rest!_ ”

  
“You know,” Sans said confused thinking it over. “I don’t exactly know...it must be their magic needing to regenerate or something like that.” He shook his head clearing it and looked around at the endless nothingness surrounding him.

  
He sighed, “Might as well take a break and check up on the Human…” He turned around and shuffled back to where he had left the soul. But as he got closer to the spot however he heard sobbing and a small, weak voice calling out for help.

  
“What?” Sans asked confused upon hearing the sobs. “Is that...crying?” He ran towards the source of the sound. His footsteps echoing across the anti-void. When the source finally came into sight he gasped and almost tripped over his own feet.

  
A small human was crouching over the ground. They had straight, brown hair that came down to their cheeks and wore a yellow and green striped shirt.

  
The human’s head snapped in his direction at the sound of his footsteps. “S-sans!” The human choked out upon seeing him. The Human picked themselves up off the ground and ran over to him. They tackled him to the ground and hugged him, latching their arms around him.

  
Sans was so shocked upon seeing the human...his human...that the only thing he could manage to say was, “H-human?” Tears came to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the Human and cried with them.

  
He couldn’t believe it…

  
His human was back.

**Author's Note:**

> "He couldn’t believe it…  
> His human was back."  
> So, after I posted But Never Begged I got so many positive comments and kudos that I was not expecting I just had to turn this into a series. The ideas started to flow so much I have most of the other fics outlined already. So here it is the second part to the No Way Out series!  
> I loved the idea of having Chara come back and keeping Blueberry company so much I just had to incorporate it into this series. I felt it would be a good way to help Blueberry keep his sanity and be able to maintain hope.  
> This story takes place 2 years after Error leaves Blueberry in the void and a couple of weeks after But Never Begged.  
> Thank you guys so much for all the positive responses and support you gave me and I promise there is more to come. In fact there are three more stories in this series and maybe more if I come up with any new ideas.  
> If you’d like to stay updated about this fic and the No Way Out series please follow my tumblr account at https://biberrymuffin.tumblr.com/.  
> Errortale belongs to http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/  
> -ThePortalPonies


End file.
